


Dancing With Your Ghost

by koumio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koumio/pseuds/koumio
Summary: Inspired by Sasha Sloan's "Dancing With Your Ghost"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dancing With Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Sasha Sloan, "Dancing With Your Ghost"
> 
> https://youtu.be/Qzc_aX8c8g4

Akaashi opened the door to warmth, contrasting the harsh winter storm unfolding outside. The comforting smell of his house filled his senses, vanilla and sandalwood enveloping him into what can be described as a blissful state. Taking off his mildly scratchy scarf that was now covered in melting snowflakes, he closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax against the door, briefly resting from a stressful day at work. All day he had longed to leave his office, anxiously awaiting 6:00 pm when he could finally start his hour-long commute.

Following his scarf came his gloves, stuffing them into his pockets lest he forget them the next time he went out, and his coat, which he hung up after half-heartedly brushing the snowflakes off. Stepping out of his shoes, he made his way to the kitchen to make some tea, passing through the living room only for a pair of arms to wrap around his waist.

“Welcome home,” his lover said, resting his head against the top of Akaashi’s.

Surprised at first, Akaashi smiled softly, accepting the sudden act, and relaxing against the broad chest behind him.

“I’m home,” he responded.

The arms turned him around, pulling him into a proper hug, though, not before removing Akaashi’s glasses and placing them on a nearby surface. In return, he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, ease overcoming his body. The stresses of his day instantaneously disappeared like a snowflake coming in contact with heat, and all he could focus on was the comfort he was enveloped in. Inhaling deeply, he was met with the nicest scent one could encounter. It was slightly minty with a touch of cinnamon, and to him, it was perfect. The hug they shared was the embodiment of nurturing, and in that moment, nothing could disrupt them. Not the raging storm crashing against the windows, or even the apocalypse, should it come. The moment they shared was peaceful – full of love. It was a safe haven for the both of them.

“How was your day?” asked Bokuto.

“Better now.”

And it was the truth. Everything was better when Bokuto held Akaashi, his unconditional love seeping through his very being. They stayed like that for a few minutes, though, it might have been hours, basking in each other’s company.

“Kou,” said the younger of the two.

“Hm?” replied the other, face pressed against the shorter’s hair.

“Let me make some tea.”

“…fine.”

Reluctantly, Bokuto pulled away, giving him a soft smile with adoration filling his eyes. He kissed the tip of Akaashi’s pink nose reddened from the cold and let go. Taking hold of Bokuto’s hand, they left the living room to the kitchen. Reaching their destination, Akaashi let their hands fall, filled up the kettle and put it on the stove, waiting for it to boil. Not wanting to be unproductive while waiting, he reached for the cupboard that contained his extensive amount of tea flavours but his hand was pulled away and he was led back into the living room. Giving Bokuto a puzzled look, the other shrugged and gave his classic, cheerful smile, baring his teeth and scrunching up his eyes.

“Give me a second, Ji,” Bokuto said, grabbing his phone from the ottoman.

“One.” Akaashi jokingly counted aloud.

Bokuto shot him a pout but continued typing on his phone. Minutes passed and finally, music started playing through the phone’s speaker, a soft song – one that played at their wedding.

Akaashi remembers their first dance vividly:

_Hand in hand, they sauntered to the middle of the dance floor. All eyes were on them, but in response, their attention was entirely focussed on the other, ignoring the flashing lights of pictures and videos being taken by their guests. Just before the music started, a moment of silence fell over the couple who just looked into each other’s eyes, knowing they will spend the rest of their lives together._

_The music started and they held each other closely, just like they would any other hug, and began to sway. In those few minutes of dancing, the world vanished and they became the only two in existence. It was as though they were in a different dimension entirely; in a heavenly realm protected by God’s most cherished seraphs. Nothing could go wrong, and nothing did, while they were floating through heaven’s night sky, the twinkles of the blazing stars surrounding their dance._

_Imprinting this memory in their heads, they treasured the feeling of the other, never wanting to let go_.

Bokuto took Akaashi’s arms, wrapping them around his neck then slipped his own arms around the other’s waist leaving no room for escape. Lightly holding onto his partner, Akaashi breathed in his scent once more. Comforting, minty, with a touch of cinnamon, Akaashi could still smell his home as clear as ever, even if it wasn’t as strong as it used to be.

“Hey, do you love me?” Bokuto whispered in Akaashi’s ear, already knowing the answer.

Akaashi softly smiled and chuckled, “Of course I do.”

“Do you know I love you?”

Leaning back, Akaashi looked at Bokuto’s face and cupped his cheeks. Slowly, he touched their foreheads and noses together.

“Of course I do, Kou.”

Leaning in, Akaashi thought of how lucky he was. Unlike many others, he was able to find his soulmate, and in return, his soulmate was the best he could possibly ask for; he was his light – his star. Their lips connected and just like their first kiss, butterflies erupted in his stomach. Overly sweet, a saccharine action, he was floating once more. Caressing each other’s lips, Akaashi and Bokuto felt as though they could never want anything more; they were perfect.

When they pulled apart, they looked into each other’s eyes, glowering in content. Eventually, after what could’ve been days, tears began to well up in Akaashi’s eyes as he continued looking into Bokuto’s. There, he saw a muted yellow replacing the once intense colour, and as much as he tried looking, his reflection was no where to be seen. The tears rolled down his face and Bokuto was quick to catch them with his thumb. Nestling into his palms, Akaashi closed his eyes, craving the little warmth the other had to offer. The tears collected in his eyes fell at a seemingly endless rate, sobering him from his temporary utopia.

“…Keiji” Bokuto said with a sad smile.

“Please … let’s not … not tonight,” Akaashi cries softly.

Bokuto caressed Akaashi’s cheek tenderly, trying to comfort him, though, it only reminded him of this ephemeral situation, one that was to end soon.

“…Keiji”

“No! … you’re just … a little harder to see than most, that’s all ….”

Tears welled up in Bokuto’s eyes, and he replied.

“… okay.”

Hand in hand, hearts laced together, they swayed in their living room. Although there were no pictures or videos being taken of them, it wouldn’t have mattered with how enraptured they were with each other. They didn’t look into each other’s eyes again knowing it would be too much to bear, but they held each other close, dancing to the howling of the wind, savouring every second. In the time they held each other, stars and snowflakes surrounded them; they were floating through heaven’s night sky once more. Never wanting the moment to end, they held each other tightly, revelling in the other’s presence. Kissing Akaashi’s head, Bokuto bent down slightly to whisper in his ear.

“I love you, Keiji.”

And with that, the whistling of the kettle sounded, and Akaashi was left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> This is my first ever fanfiction so please take it with a grain of salt! I decided to write this because starting next year, I'll be studying to become a book editor, and so I want to be able to (hopefully) relate with my authors a little more. I'm going to be completely honest, I know this isn't that good; not only do I possess more of a talent for essay writing, I'm also emotionally numb so I'm unable to articulate feelings and emotions very well.
> 
> I have a lot of ideas but lack the talent to write them, though, I still plan to do so to the best of my abilities.
> 
> This is the song I envisioned them dancing to: https://youtu.be/-Y-bd3aDMGA
> 
> Please give me a 'kudos' and comment, your feedback is much appreciated. Thank you!!!!


End file.
